


Almost late

by Ladymielenmaltti



Series: Office stories with Daddy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymielenmaltti/pseuds/Ladymielenmaltti
Summary: Maddie Robinson was almost late for the job interview. Good thing that her (step)Daddy was the one interviewing her.Pure smut, no redeeming value in here.





	Almost late

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in almost two years, my writers block is still chilling very happily with me… But we have come to agreement: I can write but nothing with redeeming value. So here is smut in English, which is clearly not my native language (sorry about the mistakes). 
> 
> Everything happening here is consensual. Consent is sexy. This is all fantasy and not true.
> 
> Additional warnings: Mentioning underage sex between the participants, other is clearly older and adult at the time. Hints of anal sex and partner sharing in the future. Grammar mistakes.

I was late for my job interview. It didn’t really matter that it was my stepdaddy who would interview me, being late was never good. I had promised that I would be on time, but now I was running behind.

I opened the door to the big office building and hoped for the best. I really did wish that daddy hadn’t given the position to someone else already. I was almost sure that he would give the position to me, but one can never be sure. 

“Hello, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m here to see mister Robinson. I’m running little bit late, but hopefully I can still have my job interview with him.” The secretary looked me with disdain, before her expression changed to more neutral.

“He is running little bit late with the interviews, so he can probably see you too. Take a seat and wait.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate this opportunity.” I tried to sugar talk her, because she was the gatekeeper and making her hate me now would not profit me. Neutral was better than disdain, but liking would be the most preferable option.

“Who will I announce to him?” I bit my lips and though. Telling her my last name, which was same as my stepdaddys, wasn’t good idea. It also wasn’t good idea to tell her, that it was my stepdaddy, who would do the interview. 

“My name is Maddie Robin.” 

I looked up from the beauty magazine I was reading when the office door opened and beautiful young girl stepped out. She was smirking to the secretary, and when she saw me she sneered to my direction.

“I think he will tell you very soon I am hired, so there’s probably no reason to interview others. You know?” She said to my stepdaddys secretary.

“Honey, he will make the decision not you.” The secretary's voice was stern and I cheered in my mind. She showed the other girl to the door and looked after her until she was out of sight.

“If you will know your place in this office I will root for you.” She said to me, before she went for the office door and knocked. 

“Sir there’s your last appointment. Her name is Maddie Robin, do I send her in?” I did take a deep breath and rose from the chair. 

“He is waiting for you, good luck.” She looked over her shoulder. “I will take my leave now. Have a good weekend sir. ”

I thanked her and entered the office. 

My Daddy looked gorgeous like always, man in his fifties, on top of his game. He had always liked to keep his physique outstanding and that salt touched hair was making my knees weak. His smile was predatory as everything in him screamed power and money.

“I know you were late.” His voice was smooth and I tried to keep myself up. 

“I’m sorry sir. Mummy wanted to know where I was going, and you know how bad I am lying.” His smile widened. I tried to breathe through my nose to keep myself consciousness, there had always been something in him that made me lose it. 

“And what did you tell to my lovely wife?” I had to sit down and there was room in between his legs. I sat between his legs, leaned my head to his thigh and kept my hands down. I wanted to caress him, but the time was not right. 

“That I was going to job interview sir. “ He carded his fingers through my short hair and smiled.

“But not that it was with me I assume?”

“No sir.” 

“Good, if you can convince me that you are the best for this position, we can tell the good news for her together.” 

“Yes sir.” 

I was ten when my mother met my stepdaddy and they started dating. My father had died when I was seven, and my mother hadn’t dated before my new daddy. At first we didn’t get along, but it changed when I realised that my mother was happy again. I really tried to be good girl, but it all went downhill when I learned some nasty truths.

My new daddy was rich, and we moved to his big and luxurious house, which had house staff. My mother liked the money, the house and the status, and of course the pool boy and gardener, and cooks son. Or if we were honest; She liked their cocks. My new daddy was very accommodating, and didn’t say a thing to my mother, even though he did knew about the straying. 

So after a while, I decided that my new daddy should have some fun too. I was seventeen then, that was five glorious years ago, and I haven’t looked back.

“Let’s start this interview.” I looked up to my daddy and smiled sweetly.

“Yes sir.”

“Yes daddy would be good start when we are alone, Little girl.” 

“Oh daddy yes.” 

“Now tell me why you would be the best for this position.” His voice had gotten the dark edge I loved.

“Because Daddy, you can use me whenever it pleases you. You can use me anyway, and I will thank you for it.”

“You know Little girl that I have certain standards for my personal assistant. First I will use you when I want, and all the ways I want. The next one is little bit harder for you. “ I looked eagerly him and opened my mouth.

“You can have everything Daddy.” 

“Ah, but what about my colleagues and acquaintances. I lend my assistant for those in need when we are doing business deals. “

This was not a new idea, but it did take my breath away. We had had this conversation before, but at the time he hadn’t made the decision if he would let others use me.

“That makes me wet Daddy.” He laughed.

“Good Little girl. The next big question is are you willing to be my sex toy all the time? You will not have days of, you will submit me in the office and when we go home. You will be mine all the time.” 

I understood that this was the reason he hadn’t given me the position yet. He wanted to up our game to be more than it was now. He wanted me to be sure I could accommodate him all the time. He wanted to know if I was ready to be his fucktoy. 

“Daddy I’m wet for you all the time. I love you and want to be yours. It doesn’t matter if you lend me out, or use me when there is others in your office. I will go out with your name on my plug and I will service anyone you want me to. I already live for the sex, and this will make me happy Daddy.”

“So this is not just for me, but for you too Little girl.”

“Yes Daddy, this would make me happy.”

“In that case… Show me how you would convince someone to make a deal with me.”

“With pleasure Daddy.” 

I opened my mouth and kissed his bulge, his cock was straining against the zipper. I looked up and asked with sweet voice: 

“May I open your trousers Daddy?” He smirked and gestured for me to go on.

I opened his trousers and took his cock out. He was bare under the suit, and my mouth watered. I licked my lips and kissed the head of his cock, before going all in. He felt so good in my mouth, and tasted even better. He was bigger than all the boys I had sucked before. Comparing to the them, my Daddys cock was magnificent in all the ways. 

I moved my tongue around his shaft and sucked like my life depended on it. I moved my head up and down, and brought my hands to enfold the shaft that I was unable to take in my mouth. He hummed with pleasure which made me moan around him.

“Little bit faster Little girl.” His voice hadn’t lost the edge, it might have gone even darker. 

I popped my head and used my hands to play with his balls. I hummed to bring him more pleasure, this was were I was supposed to be. I was so happy to have his cock in my mouth. We hadn’t been able to have time together in the past week and I had missed this.

“Use your tongue slut.” 

I let his dick pop out of my mouth with filthy sound and started to lick it. I tongued the slit and licked the shaft like a girl on a mission. His precum was salty, and I had to get it to my mouth. 

“You taste so good Daddy, can I drink your cum?” I pleaded. My Daddy looked at me and pushed his cock back into my mouth. He pushed until the cockshead was against my throat and I was gagging. I tried to hollow my cheeks to give him even more pleasure. I was born to pleasure him.

“You were born to be my slut. You, Little girl, only want to please me. I will reward you with my cum.” 

“I was born to please you Daddy. I’m only yours.”

I was in heaven when his cock throbbed inside my mouth. He was coming in to my mouth and his cock shot ribbons of thick cum into me one shot after another. He didn’t pull back from my mouth even when he was spend. He let me nurse his cock, because he knew it was something I loved.

“Listen Little girl.” He looked down to me. My face had red blush, and I was positively looking happy. 

“Next I will use your pussy hard, because you are a slut, and it will be fantastic. After that you will pull up your panties with my come inside your wrecked cunt and we will go home together. We will tell your mother that you have new job as my personal assistant. You will put up a nice show for her even though my come will stain your panties the whole time. You will need new high heels and some new clothes, we will go shopping tomorrow. My personal assistant have to be looking the part, and after that on Monday… Well, you will start your day under my desk.”

“Daddy…” I moaned around his cock. All the talking about wrecking my pussy was driving me insane. 

“Up on the table Little girl. Daddy wants to use you now.” 

I got up with shaky legs and on the table. I looked straight in to his eyes when I opened my blouse and dragged my skirt up. I had put on the black panties my Daddy had bought me for my birthday last year. I wiggled my hips and took my panties of, made sure my bra was out of the way, and then waited.

“Pretty pussy.” He said and hit my pussy. I had been wet from the second I entered his office, and the slap felt so good. He hit me several times and I was unable to be quiet. 

“Daddy, that feels good. I need you Daddy now, I’m so wet for you. Use your cock and fuck me Daddy.” He slapped my tits for good measure, and I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs.

“I hope you are ready Little girl, sluts don’t get foreplay.” He smirked and plunged inside my pussy in one thrust. He usually stretched me quite a lot, because he was huge, but not this time and I felt everything. 

“You are very tight Little girl, so fucking tight.”

“Daddy!” I loved the feeling, he was so big inside me. His cock stretched me to my limits, and unlike most of the time, he didn’t wait for me to get used to the feeling. 

He started hammering fast and I couldn’t keep my voice down. I whimpered Daddy again and again. His balls slapped my ass and his cock keeped me on the brink of orgasm. The almost agonizing stretch had left my pussy sore and the pleasure was intense. 

“Does my Little girl feel good?” He laughed at me. He slapped my pussy again and rubbed my clit with rough fingers.

“Ah Daddy, my mind melts. It’s good, so good. Daddy I want to be your good girl, but I’m close.”

“Little slut has permission to come as many times she wants. You can always come, if you will let me and the others I deem necessary to use you.” My mind was melting. I had been before under the command of not to come unless special permission was given. 

I was in heaven, his cock was making me lose myself to the fucking. 

“Daddy! I am your slut!” He hammered faster to my pussy and I could feel the orgasm coming. I meawled when I came. He didn’t stop the fucking, on the contrary he fucked even harder and faster. My orgasm went on and on when his cock brought me more pleasure.

“Daddy please.”The pleasure was dropping and I was feeling pain from my used pussy. The oversensitivity was slowly taking over and pain was overcoming the pleasure.

“You promised that I could use you always, are you already breaking your promises. That’s not how good girls behave. Daddys slut will take everything Daddy wants to give.” 

Daddy had never before used me like this. I was sure this was my test and decided that I would not fail it. I would be the best Daddys girl ever.

“Use me Daddy, even if it hurts. Your pleasure is the most important thing.”

“Good girl. I will start to train you even more, your pussy and ass will be very busy in the future.”

“What Daddy wants, Daddy will get.” The pain was sweet with the knowledge that Daddy was happy with me. His thrusting started to falter and I could feel his orgasm coming closer. His hips started to jerk and the movements faltered further, he was very close. 

The hurt in my pussy made room for intense pleasure and when he came inside me, my second orgasm surprised me. His cum shot inside and I could feel it in my pussy. I was the happiest Daddys girl in the world. He took his cock out of my pussy and I could feel how his cum trickled down my legs.

“You came again little slut. Daddy is very proud of you.” 

“Daddy would you have taken someone else to be your office slut, if I had been unable to exceed my limits today?”

“The girl before you tried to hint, that I might be able to use her if she got the job, but Little girl.. You are my slut and if I use someone else, you will be in the same room and you will be used at the same time. “

“So I am your personal slut, Daddy?”

“You are my cum slut, Little girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will happily take comments/kudos. If you find mistakes, please inform me, I would love to remedy them. And above all thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
